First Year
by skoodge
Summary: ON HAITUS Jace and J.c's first year of high school
1. the begining

First Year or 9th grade

Jace O'Neill was bored it was summer and he had just finished his lessons for the day so he decided to go find his best friend J.C Jackson.

J.C Jackson knew what was coming next it was roughly 14:50 and jace had just finished his lessons about 20 minutes ago so in a few minutes he would come bounding in looking for him. That kid may have had the carter intelligence but he was clearly an o'neill in everything else.

Sam O'Neill wondered where her brother was they were planning to go to a movie later and it started in an hour. So she decided to go find him.

Danny and Jacob O'Neill were working on their latest experiment which was never good for anyone when suddendly there was an annoucment over the p.a system **Would Danny, Jacob, Jace,Sam and J.C please report to the briefing room I repeat would Danny, Jacob, Jace, Sam and J.C please report to the breifing room.**

From four seprate places five people wondered all exactly the same thing _what did we do know?_ little did they know that walking to this particular meeting would change some things in their little world forever

a/n: haha a cliffie don't worry you won't have to wait long oh and review if you want to


	2. finding out

First Year

**Finding Out**

After the 5 of them got to the briefing room they noticed that their parents were there and that general hammond was there as well. _Uh Oh this can't be good_ they all thought. 5 voices suddednly all started talking at once

"we didn't do it we swear" came from the twins

"it was the twins fault whatever we are in trouble for" came from the other 3.

"guys guys relax your not in trouble" was heard from the parents or at least they tried to say it.

"OK THATS ENOUGH" was suddendly heard from Jack O'Neill which of course instantly shut them all up.

"Now guys you aren't in trouble we just have something to tell you"

"you aren't having another kid are you?" said jace thinking back to the last few times he had been told 'something'.

"No no nothing like that."

"Now if you will be quiet we will tell you what is going on but first sit down."

After the five of them had sat down in their various usual spots which went like this jace and j.c as the two oldest sat on the right chairs by the general's chair and on the opposite side sat the twins and at the end sat sam.

"Good now that you have sat down we are here to tell you that starting in sepetember jace and j.c will be attending the local high school.

"What! no way i am not going." was immeditaley heard from jace

"Ya me neither."

" This is not negotiable you will be going is that understood?"

"Yes sir" was heard from two people.

" Can we at least ask why?" j.c asked

" you're going because we think it is time you learn to interact with people your own age and before you object you two interacting with each other doesn't count." Daniel responded

"Ok fine but why did you bring the twins and sam in here with us if it only involved us two?"

that is a good question we brought that in here because we thought now would be a good time to tell them that when they each reach 14 they will also be attending colorado springs high." Jack said

"what why do they get to wait until they are 14?" j.c questioned again

" that is the age that people are supposed to be when they enter high school or going on to that age. Sammy said

"now no more dicussion its a nice day go do something."

"yes mom yes dad" was heard from the various people to the parents in the room.

"come on jace the movie starts in a half hour" was heard as the kids left the room


	3. first week

First Year

**First week**

The rest of the summer passed with trips to the movies, lessons and visits to various places. Before they knew it it was the third of sepetember and Jace and J.C were being sent off to their first day of public school ever. Jace was dressed in pure black and had a glare on his face and wouldn't stop mumbling about "stupid civillian clothes."

J.C however had a black shirt with the word rebel written on it in white and had on dark blue pants instead of black he also had a glare on his face but chose to stay silent. After a quick breakfast in the commisonary they were sent into the car to be driven to school by an airmen. They were given last minute instructions of where they would be picked up and the rules that had been drilled into their heads for most of the summer were repated one more time.

The rules were no speaking non earth languages or dialects people wouldn't no and if anyone asks you were home schooled until now but your parents decided it was time for you to go to regular school which was more or less the truth so it was easy to remember then they were off with glares and generally unhappy expressions on their faces.

When they entered the school they went up to the office as they had been told to do a few days before by their parents. After being subjected to various questions and tests which they passed and the questions answered relatively truthfully they were introduced to their 10th grade assistant that would help them find their classes, cafeteria and the rules etc..

their assistant was a preppy happy person that jace and j.c immediately couldn't stand but neverless dealt with. the conversation went something like this

"Hi im Lisa and I will be helping you find your way around the school"

"Ya um hi"

"hi"

"so what's your two names?"

"J.C"

"Jace"

"ok well it says here your name is Jonathan and your name is Jason" she said while pointing at them as she said their names.

"ya that is our names but we don't go by them we go by Jace and J.C"

"Ya we do that because jace's dad is also named johnathan and he hates being called john and his dad is already called jack so he chose jace and mine is a combanation of my first name Jason and middle name which is charlie."

"ok well i guess i can live with that."

"you don't have a choice" was mumbled by jace so only j.c could hear it. j.c far to used to his friends general attitude toward most things just rolled his eyes before returning his attention back to lisa.

"now can you guys tell me what class you have first and in what room please?" lisa aked

"ya ya sure one sec." j.c said

"i've got science."j.c said

"im same"

"ok what room?" lisa plietly asked

"217"

"ok well follow me then"

after jace and j.c had been dropped off and told the way to their next class which was history lisa left to her own class.

"that girl is crazy and i think she needs to lay off the happy pills."

"Jace"

"what?" he said innocently.

laughing quietly to himself j.c then proceded to enter the classroom with jace following behind him.

"uh hi were the um new students."

"oh yes johnathan and jason."

"its jace and j.c"

"im sorry what?"

"the names we go by im jace and hes j.c" jace said while pointing to j.c

"ok well then come in and find a seat."

jace quickly scanned the classroom beforing eyeing two seats in the back row.

"come on" "now class where were we oh yes..."

after relizing they had learned this a few years ago jace quickly tuned out and wrote on a piece of paper to j.c

"m_an this is boring i mean it was fairly intresting the first time but come on why did i parents bother to send us to a place where we would be bored out of our skulls for?" _**" I dunno maybe they wanted us to learn how to be normal kids and make normal friends not marines and airforce personnel" **_"we should be at home traning and having our lessons and helping keep the twins out of trouble not being stuck here in a place so horribly mind numbing its insane." _**" I know but just stick it out ok after this year the twins will be with us and then sam and things will be better" **_"ok fine but that doesnt mean im going to listen to a incompetent teacher try and teach me something ive known since i was 10_" (a/n they are both extremely smart and have been taught by various scientists and jace's mom for many years all kinds of important scientific things and math)

"Jace!" "yes sir?"

"can you tell me the answer to what is the wight of gold?"

"10 sir." (a/n I have no idea the truth if someone knows tell me and I will fix it)

"very good"

**_moron_**.

after another hour the bell went and they went off to history which was a little better but not by much. After history they walked outside to find that lisa was waiting for them **_just great _**

"hi guys"

"hi" jace just nodded to her he soooo wasn't in the mood for this after a long grueling morning so he let j.c be the diplomat.

"so i thought i would show you guys to the lunch area if thats alright?"

"ya sure its ko"

"ko?"

"sorry old habit"

"its alright anyway lets go"

they went the rest of the way in silence until they found themselves in the cafe.

"looks like the commisonary to me" jace muttered. J.C silently agreed. The cafe looked exactly like a high school cafe would look like long rows of tables with students sitting all over the place and a line up of students waiting to get their food.

after jace and j.c had gotten their food they went and found a place to sit alone and talk quietly to themselves. No one bothered to try and make friends with the two darkly dreesed students. Although a couple of girls looked on with intrest because jace and j.c weren't bad looking.

Jace had dark dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes that could pierce a persons very soul while revaling nothing of jace's thoughts or actions and had a lean slightly muscled frame from his traning lessons.

J.C on the other hand had brown hair with hints of a red coppery colour in it and dark brown eyes that showed quite a bit of stuff if you could catch them with their guard down. His frame was scrawny and he didn't have much muscles on him but that mean he wasn't strong he just didn't look it.

Jace was fairly tall at almost 6 feet at 14

where as j.c was a more normal height of around 5 foot 6 inches at 14.

after lunch lisa showed them to their first afternoon class (gym) and told them where to go for their next class which was english she also told them where their lockers were then left but not before saying that if they had any questions to come find her.

after nodding and saying their thnx they headed off to their first afternoon class before heading off to english and then to their lockers to store their stuff before heading outside to wait for the car that would pick them up.

the week went almost exactly the same minus lisa which they were thankful for. the only worth menitioning was the two of them meeting a potential new friend named april during english one day.


	4. making friends

First Year

**Making Friends**

A few weeks passed by with jace and j.c having been left alone for the most part. The girl they had met in english talked to them a few times but other than that no one really did which was fine with them. What the two didn't relize was that their natural anti social parionia of only talking really to each other actually made them cool in alot of people's eyes. Of course they didn't notice until one day at lunch.

"J.C?"

"ya jace?"

"why is everyone looking at us?"

"I dunno ill find out." "hey kid"

"um ye..ee..ss?"

"why is everyone watching us?"

"you mean you don't know how popular you guys are?"

"popular? thats crazy we've only talked to each other and that one girl in english a few times."

"um can i go now?"

"what? oh ya sure kid beat it."

after the kid bolted jace and j.c just looked at each other before bursting out laughing which was a weird site to everyone watching them as these two never laughed or even smiled once in the few weeks they had been here.

"Jace?"

"Ya?"

"everyone is still looking at us"

"oh ya ill take care of it one sec. WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO?"

after everyone went back to what they were doing or just averted their eyes jace and j.c headed off to their usual table only to see someone already sitting there.

"amusing show guys" april said with laughter in her eyes

"thanks we aim to please" jace said with the famous o'neill sarcasam

"hey april what are you doing at our table anyway?" j.c questioned

"eating" was the response

"what well obviously what i mean is why are you at this particular table the one where always eat at?"

"ill be straight with you. I also am not used to public school so i thought the three of us could be friends?"

"what makes you think we want to be our friend? jace quickly said before j.c had the chance to say anything.

"jace"

"what?"

"sorry about jace he can be quite rude and direct sometimes."

"its alright so do you guys wanna be friends?"

jace and j.c exchanged glances before j.c said "alright but we have to ask you why do you want to be friends with us?"

"i really have only two reasons one is that you guys seem pretty cool and the other is that you didn't notice how popular and respected you are so you aren't likely to devolop egos unlike some of the other people i have seen around here in the past couple of weeks."

"alright friends then?" and with that j.c and jace both extended their hands and april quickly accepted them.

so withthat simple diccusion and handshake the begining of a friendship was formed and the begining of a betrayal that would change the three of them forever.


End file.
